A present for Perona
by AngelPanda0411
Summary: It's Perona's birthday, and she's sad and lonely. Zoro's attempts to turn her day around with a surprise gift for her.


Perona was floating around the castle, her moans and whines filled the air. He had grown somewhat accustomed to it in the past year, and he hoped in the year to come it would fade into nothing more than background noise to him.

"Perona keep it DOWN will you!" he hollered blindly through the castle.

Mihawk was gone, who knew where. Warlord stuff Zoro imagined. Either way it was just him and Perona again, rattling around the castle. He could have left the grounds, and tried his luck at not getting lost in the expanse of forest that surrounded his pseudo home. However, the last beating he had been dealt by those damn humandrills left him too exhausted to get himself into trouble.

Following the wails through the stone hallways Zoro looked for her, and any way to shut her up. Peeking through doors as he went finding only dusty old room, filled with nothing more than equally dusty and old contents. Sighing deeply and growing tired of his search he yelled out for her again. "PERONA!" his voice bouncing off walls and far into the castle.

It was then that she finally emerged. Sulking through the wall next to him. Her eyes still full of tears as her hands reached up to rub them.

"What do you want Zoro?" she grouched at him, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you yelling, that's not very nice you know."

"I don't really give a damn about being nice" the swordsman quipped back at her, his annoyance getting the best of him.

"Wahhhhh why are you always so mean Zoro? Do you even care why I'm crying?"

Rolling his eyes he scoffed at the girl in front of him. Still oddly placed with only half of her body protruding through the wall. Her eyes shone again with fresh unshed tears at his response. Not wanting to hear her begin her wailing anew he sighed again before asking, "Fine fine. What's wrong with you? Huh? Spit it out."

Her mouth was hanging open, she had to snap it closed and take a deep breath before she began. "Well Zoro, if you must know...it's my birthday. AND IM ALL ALONE" she half shrieked half sobbed out. "When I was with Moria at least Kumacy kept me company. I have no one now! No one to cuddle with! Who's going to tell me happy birthday?! And where are my PRESENTS?!" Her body had come completely through the wall during her rant and she was now nose to nose with the green haired man she had just been shouting at. Shocked at their proximity she backed away slightly a blush ripping across her cheeks.

"Huh" half a laugh fell from his mouth, "that's it? Seems silly to me. Please. Stop with the crying, my head hurts enough without it." With that he turned and began to walk away.

Staring in shock at where the swordsman has just been, an angry scream ripped out of her throat. "You absolute JACKASS!" She cursed at the back of his head before sending one of her ghosts flying through his torso. She watched, satisfied for the moment at the way he crumpled to the floor, muttering cruel words to himself. Scoffing over her shoulder she floated down the hall, and away from him.

His fists slammed into the floor, he hated when she did that. Her and her stupid ghosts, taking him down quicker than Mihawk or the humandrills could. Pushing himself off the floor, the effects finally wearing off, he continued his path back the way he had come.

"A birthday" he mused to himself. While he had never really put much stock into them maybe they were important to girls. "Cuddling? And presents?" What good were those here? That thought crossing his mind right as a stiff gust of wind came through the open window. Shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself he let his mind wander for just a second, about ways to keep warm. Ways involving a certain pink haired girl.

O.o.O

The sun had set, the hallways now lit by firelight that danced and bounced off the walls around him as he walked. Small whimpers and hiccups led him along his path taking him towards her once more. This time he found her in her room. She sat in the middle of her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees that pushed into her chest. Her pink hair was a curtain that fell around her face which she had buried into the top of her knees. Her shoulders shook lightly as she cried.

Clearing his throat, he announced his presence. When she looked up at the noise she found Zoro leaned against her door frame. His eyes searching her face as she stared at him.

Her nose wrinkled up and she spoke, "Back to be mean to me again Zoro?"

He pushed himself off the door before walking towards her slowly. "Actually," he said, his voice low, "I was coming...to offer you a gift. But if you don't want it, that's fine by me." He stopped his approach then, waiting for her to answer him.

"Wait wait wait!" She said, scrambling forward and off her bed. Her foot catching on her long nightgown in her haste. "Woah!"

Strong hands shot out to grab her and keep her from hitting the ground. Steadying her on her feet, his hands remained on her shoulders as she peered up at him.

"What kind of gift Zoro? A birthday present?" Her excitement obvious as she bounced from foot to foot. "Can I see it? What is it? Where is it?" She had wiggled out of his hold and was now floating around him, darting from side to side as if he was hiding something behind his back from her.

Zoro spun around with her, trying to get hold of her again. As quickly as before his hands shot forward, this time catching her and pinning her arms to her side in the process. "Would you stop and listen" he chastised her, trying his hardest to keep the harshness from his voice. She stopped her struggle to break from his hold and turned her attention back to his face.

"Yes fine" she said, a slight pout on her lips.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you last minute, but I did think of something you can...unwrap." Zoro looked at her, a wicked grin on his face and mischief dancing in his eyes. "And maybe once it's been fully unwrapped and, played with...you'll get something warm to cuddle." He bent forward, his mouth at her ear. "After all, it is rather cold tonight, don't you think" he whispered huskily. A shiver ran through her, one that had nothing to do with the cold he had just mentioned.

His hands dropped from her arms as he pulled away from her ear, to stand in front of her again. His arms crossed at his chest, Perona looked him over incredulously. Was he saying what she thought he was? With his arms as they were his biceps bulged slightly making his shirt tighten against them.

"Something...to unwrap..." she mumbled under her breath, her hand reaching forward timidly. It came to a stop in the middle of his broad chest. Warmth radiated under her fingertips as she flexed them against his shirt.

His hand caught hers and he pulled it up to his lips slowly, his eyes locked onto hers as she looked on unblinking. Gently his lips brushed against the tips of her fingers.

"Yes, if that's something you're...interested in". That devilish grin was back and he was letting go of her hand now.

The shock was clear on her face, he had never been this way with her before. Even if he was interested, he'd never been this bold. Did that matter though? There was a gorgeous man in front of her, offering his body as a birthday gift. How could she refuse him?

"Yes!" she said before flinging herself onto the swordsman. Her arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers playing in the short hair at the base of his neck, and she was kissing him. Her tongue ran across his lower lip all but begging him to let her in. His mouth opened under hers and her tongue darted forward, teasing his while their lips moved against one another.

At some point his hands landed on her ass, and he lifted her up, her legs coming up on their own to wrap around his waist. He walked them further into the room, only pulling away from her mouth to place her on the edge of her bed.

Now Zoro stood in front of her, and she looked up at him, protest quickly bubbling out of her. He stopped her with a look that had warmth pooling in her stomach and moving lower. His hands were on his hips and he looked amused. "I told you Perona, you have to unwrap your present before you can play with it."

His words had her jumping to her knees on her bed, a hungry look in her eyes. This time her hands were not as timid, reaching the top of his green haramaki and pulling the hem of his shirt out from under it. She lifted it up his body revealing well tanned skin under it. Pulling it up and over his head, she sat back on her heels and examined the newly uncovered skin. Her eyes roamed across his bare torso, small scars seemed to be everywhere, but the large one cut diagonally across his chest and her fingers danced across it softly. His muscles coiling under her touch.

She pushed herself off of her heels and pressed her lips against the large scar. Kissing a path along the old wound. His breath hitched and she smiled into his skin. Leaning back again she let her hands slide down his chest. Coming to rest once again at his odd choice of clothing.

"You don't really need this right now" she said as her fingers hooked into the band and tugged it downward. She pulled it over his hips and ass, letting it fall down to his ankles.

A laugh rumbled through his chest, "no I don't imagine I do" his only response as he looked down at her. She bit her lower lip and moved again. Her hands sat at the top of his pants, her present mostly unwrapped now. Carefully she tugged forward, the button giving way with a pop. His pants sat low on his hips, something his haramaki hid well but with it gone as well as his shirt she could see the V lines cutting under his abs. She leaned forward and traced the line with her tongue. This causing him to exhale sharply.

Pleased with his reaction she went back to her task. She finished removing his pants. Pushing them down so they fell around his ankles as well. Now all that stood between her and her gift was a pair of boxers that she found herself resenting for being in her way. Growing impatient her hand shot forward and through the small opening in them. Her hand wrapping around his member, pulling on it gently she freed it from its cloth confines. It bobbed out of the opening standing fully at attention now.

She knew he was a well built man, that much had always been obvious, but the sight of his dick in front of her, had her at a loss for words. It was sizeable to say the least, hard and ready for whatever she could think of. She trailed a finger down one of the veins before slowly rubbing her thumb across the tip of it. She heard a low moan escape him. Taking that as the go ahead she bent her head down and traced the same path her fingers just had before taking him into her mouth completely.

His hips bucked forward involuntarily pushing himself further into her warm mouth. "I'm sorry" he managed to get out through his teeth. She smiled against his cock, looking up at him as she sucked on him. She released him, her mouth making a pop as she did "no, it's fine Zoro...I didn't mind." With that she had him in her mouth again, his hands found their way into her hair as her mouth moved up and down against him. Her tongue was winding trails up and down his hard member as she continued.

Suddenly his hands were at her shoulders pushing her back. "No." His words slicing through her as she fell back onto her bed. Trying to hide her distress at his refusal she covered her face with her hands. The bed under her moved and she pulled her hands from her face. Zoro was kicking his pants off and crawling up to her. His hands on either side of her face, he held himself up. Leaning his head down he nuzzled her neck kissing a path up to her ear. "It's your birthday...allow me" A small sigh of relief from her was all the response he got before he sat up pulling her along with him.

"You don't really need this, do you?" His words mirroring hers earlier as he pulled up on her nightgown. She laughed softly and shook her head, pink hair flying around her face as she did. Her arms shot over her head as Zoro relieved her of the garment. Lying back down on the bed she was all but naked under him, nothing more than her panties stopping her.

He was kneeling between her legs now, his fingers hooking into her underwear and slowly pulling them down. She wiggled her hips in an attempt to aid him and he threw them over his shoulder, once he removed them completely. Her leg was resting on the shoulder he had just thrown her panties over and he was now turning his attention to it. Fingers moved slowly up and down her leg, lingering on her inner thigh. His mouth began at her ankle, kissing a wet path to where his hand rested.

His face was just in front of her core now. She could feel herself dripping with excitement, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. Looking up at her, his eyes burned into her before he lowered his mouth to capture her. She cried out, her hips shooting off the bed, forcing herself further against his face.

"Zoro!" She screamed his name at the ceiling as her hands shot into his short green hair.

His mouth moving against her was going to be her undoing. Licking and nipping at her. He found her tight bundle of nerves and sucked until she screamed his name again. His tongue was darting in between her slick folds while she had handfuls of her sheets in her fists. He used her hips being off the bed to his advantage. Pulling her up to his face and pushing his tongue into her at the same time.

He felt her walls spasm around his tongue as she came. Her warm sweet nectar filling his mouth and like a good boy he drank her in. He slowly lowered her hips back down to the bed, grinning at her as he did.

"How do you like your gift so far?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side and looking for her answer.

She bolted forward at his question. Claiming his mouth as she pulled him on top of her. "It's wonderful" she said against his lips before kissing him deeply. With him held against her she made her move, pushing him over onto his back and straddling his hips. "I'd like to continue enjoying it...if that's ok with you." She drug her hands down his chest leaving red lines in their wake.

He looked up at her, nodding "by all means."

Smiling back at him she lifted herself up and positioned herself over his hard member. "If you...insist" the last word coming out in a moan as she lowered herself onto him. His moans mingled with hers in the air, and his hands found her hips, urging her to continue. She fell the rest of the way onto him. Wiggling slightly to adjust to him. A small whimper coming from her lips.

She rocked against him at first, letting the feeling of him filling her up linger. His fingers biting into her skin lifting her up before letting her drop back down onto his length. Her head fell back and she cried out. His hands slid up her body, feeling like fire against her skin before landing at their target. Her chest arched up into his touch as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, shooting lines of pleasure through her.

Her face was still to the ceiling, that simply wouldn't do, he wanted to watch her face as she enjoyed her gift. Pulling himself up towards her, she sat in his lap now. The sudden change of position had her looking down at him.

"I just wanted a better view" Zoro said, before grinding his hips against her, urging her to continue.

She placed her hands at her sides on the bed and began moving on him again, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly in his face he leaned forward capturing her nipple in his mouth. His tongue dragging across it before gently tugging it between his teeth. Her hands found their way into his hair as he moved to her other breast.

Pulling himself off her chest with a satisfying smack he grabbed her around the waist pulling them closer and pushing himself further into her. She leaned in, kissing a path across his jaw before running her tongue down his neck. A low moan came from him as her teeth grazed against his skin.

"Oh fuck...kami you feel so good", he groaned as she bit him.

In one sudden move he spun them both around, her back crashing into the bed and him above her once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his pace quickened. She dug her nails into his back and shoulders, urging him to keep going.

"Please Zoro...don't, don't stop" she practically sobbed as he continued to slam into her.

Leaning down he kissed her hungrily, nipping at her lip and swallowing the moans he caused her to make. He could feel her tightening around him now, she was close to her end and he was going to push her over the edge. Pulling out to his tip he slammed himself back into her while he bit down on the soft flesh in between her neck and shoulder. He felt her shudder against him and then she was screaming his name at the ceiling again. He continued to pump into her a few more times, letting her ride out her waves of extacy while he found his own.

O.o.O

They were laying in bed, both gulping down as much air as they could. Zoro rolled over on to his side and ran lazy fingers up and down her skin. Perona's head lolled over and she gave him the best smile she could muster at the moment, her whole body still feeling like jello.

"I thought you said it was a dumb reason to cry..." her voice cutting through their comfortable silence.

"I did...but that didn't mean I couldn't help you feel better." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Speaking of," he grabbed her and pulled her up against his side. "I believe you complained about needing someone to cuddle as well."

Her hand rested on his chest and she nodded her head against his shoulder. "Cuddling is nice..."

His laughter shook his chest as he suppressed it. Tucking her further against him he pulled the blanket up over them and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Happy birthday, Perona." His words half hidden behind a large yawn.

"Thank you Zoro" she mumbled against his warm chest before letting sleep take her.


End file.
